GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian
History The Perfect Guardian is the perfection of the Guardian Series. After solving the difficulties behind the Executus, Star Strike drew the plans of a mobile suit that would surpass all previous mobile suits. But due to time issues and the need for a replacement for Executus, Star Strike used an unfinished version of the design to create the Guardian Gundam. The final design was finished and updated shortly after the fall of the Innovators. It then took two years to finally complete the Perfect Guardian. The Perfect Guardian can fully utilize it's GN-Drives for high performance. The GN-Drives are now 100% syncronized and as such produce a signifigantly far greater output than the Guardian Gundam. As a result of the high output, and in conjunction with new equipment and systems, the Perfect Guardian could fill any role required of it, from long range assault to close range combat. The Perfect Guardian featured most of the same weapons as the Guardian Gundam, but now the equipment is fully up to date and specifically tailored for the output of the suit. It also carries double the amount of Wing Bits than it’s predecessor. Equipment used by Guardian Gundam Foot mounted beam sabers x2 ''' '''Knee Cannons: '''Similar in design to the Guardian Gundam's knee cannons, the cannons can also be used to generate knee mounted beam sabers for additional close range offense. In cannon form, the knee cannons can now generate two GN-Fields for even higher output. '''GN-Great Sword: '''The GN-Great Sword of the Guardian Gundam was carried on to the Perfect Guardian, featuring new upgrades. The great sword was now stored within the shield of the Perfect Guardian, acting as a particle condenser for the shield to draw from. The great sword was also made more compact, allowing easier use of the large blade. The rifle feature was also enhanced with a second hidden beam rifle installed into the bottom of the hilt. The hilt could also be replaced with a beam saber to super charge the blade, allowing it increased cutting ability as well as heat generation. '''Wing Bits 2.0 (x16): Perfect Guardian features more advanced Wing Bits than it’s predecessors. The Wing Bits no longer need to stop in order to fire their beam weapons, and the Shield Bit function is now more efficient. To increase operation time, each Wing Bit now has GN-Capacitors built into each, nearly doubling the time they can be active in battle. The Wing Bits also concentrate and focus GN-Particles far more efficiently than before, no longer needing to be near the suit to focus excess particles. Capitalizing upon the higher focus rate of the bits, the Wing Bits can now be deployed to catch, super focus, and fire particle beams similar to the Shield Bits of Cheridum Gundam. The Wings Bits now also include GN-Scrubbers, further aiding operation against GN-Drive equipped mobile suits. GN-Full Saber: Taking data from 00 QanT Full Saber, Star Strike constructed their own version of the Full Saber. Identical to the 00 QanT Full Saber, the Full Saber is also equipped onto one of the shoulders when not in use, giving it a silhouette similar to the 00 Raiser. It features new Sword Bits for multiple modes of operation, such as cutting or GN-Field generation. The sword also features additional stability equipment for the Gundam should one or more of the drives malfunction. Aside from being a sword, it can also operate as a buster rifle and shield. The Full Saber could rotate 360 degrees along the shoulder to allow maximum utilization. GN-Shield: Similar to the Full Saber, Star Strike took the data from 00 QanT and designed a unique shield for Perfect Guardian. Like 00 QanT, the shield contains multiple Sword Bits. But the shield differs from 00 QanT in that the shield has a hidden beam saber installed into it, as well as a high output submachine gun. The Shield itself is constructed out of Regenium, allowing increased control of the GN-Particles powering it and granted a higher damage absorption. The shield itself can be broken up to form Shield Bits, allowing a more adaptive defense when needed. GN-Sword 7.5: An upgraded version of GN-Sword 7, the weapon features numerous advances. The beams are now more highly focused, allowing the use of far more particles for attacks. The blade is also more refined as a result. The GN-Particles now grant the blade 10 times the cutting ability of diamonds and allow the blade to generate massive amounts of heat upon contact without damaging itself. With the construction of the Full Saber, the GN-Sword 7.5 can now physically dock with the Full Saber to create the Great Full Saber. Also, for beam fire purposes, the output of the Full Saber and GN-Sword can synchronize for extremely high output, more than tripling the power of the Buster Rifle mode of the Full Saber. The GN-Sword also has GN-Capacitors built inside to allow a small, focused Trans Am, allowing higher power to the blade. Features Quantum Teleport System: With the advancement of the Guardian Series, the mobile suit no longer requires Trans Am or the Wing Bits to focus the particles to allow Quantization. The pilot can activate the system at will, allowing instant teleportation to a different location or behind an enemy unit. Despite this though, the suit still requires the Wing Bits to allow Quantization for longer distances such as another solar system. '''Trans Am: '''The Perfect Guardian features a highly advanced Trans Am System. The output of the Trans Am can now exceed 700% of normal operational level, with the output being easily altered by pilot input. The Gundam can also use it's GN-Capacitors to recharge the condensers alongside the GN-Drives, nearly cutting in half the time it takes to recharge the particles. '''Quantum Brainwave Interface: '''Similar to it's predecessors, the Perfect Guardian featured a QBW Interface for bit control. However, this version is the most advanced of it's kind. The system features a 100% reaction rate and can use GN-Particles to extend it's range. The most important feature of this system is it's capability to override other Quantum Brainwave using mobile suits and weaponry, turning them over to the Perfect Guardian for use. The interface also proved to have a detrimental effect against the ELS, using the Wing Bits to emit artificial Quantum Brainwaves to confuse them. This feature requires a strong will and Quantum Brainwaves in order to be successful. Category:Mobile Suits